


Growing Roots

by captainmazzic (lordtarantula)



Series: The Sith Tribunal AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordtarantula/pseuds/captainmazzic
Summary: A few snippets where Dom goes in search of his Elomin heritage, to figure out where he really comes from. Takes place about a year after Opening Dialogue.





	Growing Roots

Dom pulled back from the monitor and shut it off with a couple taps on the keyboard. He got up, stretched, and turned to wave open the door to the old Jedi archival station with a flicker in the Force. As he stepped through the threshold, he beamed up at Adrestin, still hovering around the entrance. “I found it,” he murmured, waving the tiny datacard containing all known information about himself from before he was ever inducted into the Order. “I found _me.” _

Adrestin smiled and ran a hand over the base of Dom’s horns, careful to avoid the newly-sharp tips. “I am proud of you, Domthus. What have you learned?”

His smile behind his respirator grew wider, crinkling the corners of his eyes. “My full name was originally Reddomthusi T’nak Endrulnugh. I was born on Elom, on the day before spring equinox. My official naming day was two years later, when it was shortened to Reddomthus T’nak Endrulnugh.”

Adrestin nodded. “Your community was perceptive.”

“Apparently. But not perceptive enough to recognize the Jedi’s purpose for initiating contact later that year.” Dom sighed. “According to the records, when they made first contact with Elom, the Order’s first priority was discovering if there were any Elomin that were Force sensitive, or if the Elomin had ways of discovering and nurturing Force sensitivity. The Order used that knowledge to identify nearly a thousand young Elomin, all of which they took with them back to Republic space. The records take pains to avoid answering the question of whether it was voluntary or not.”

Adrestin couldn’t help but flinch. “And among those young Elomin was you.”

“Yeah.” Dom’s smile faded. “I have no memory of those two years I was with my people. And I doubt I’ll ever really get much closer than this.”

“Why do you say that?”

Dom shrugged. “Elom closed its borders to the outside galaxy after that incident, didn’t they? Less than a year later. I don’t think I’d be welcome.”

Adrestin nodded slowly. “Perhaps not, but that is not to say we cannot try. If you so desire.”

Dom brightened a little at the thought, and he tapped the datacard. “I do have the names of my original family on here. Most of them, at any rate. There’s the registration of the couple who had me on my birth certificate, but not of the sperm donor.”

“Doesn’t sound like he would matter much anyway, unless in the case of genetic and medical records.”

“Eh, I’m less concerned about those.” Dom waved it away with a hand. “I’m more interested in getting back in touch with my mothers. I was an only child at the time, although that could have changed since then.” He paused, worry touching his voice. “Do you… do you think they’d want to hear from me?”

Adrestin swept Dom up in a tight but gentle hug. “I cannot say for certain, Domthus. But if I were in their place, I would give everything I could to see you again.”

Suddenly teary-eyed, Dom returned the hug with a fierce grip of his own. “… I… I hope so. I want to try.”

Adrestin set Dom back on his feet and patted his shoulder as he turned back to the ship. “To Elom, then?”

“To Elom.”

\---

“Ground to Sith vessel, I repeat: you are unwelcome here. We have nothing here that you could want. Turn back. Do not attempt to land.”

Adrestin sighed as he pulled the ship back to a further orbit of the tan and white marble of a world below them, and muted the comm for a moment. “Apologies, Domthus. This might take longer than we hoped for.”

“Touchy, aren’t they?” Sivin leaned back to pat Dom on his shoulder before threading his hands behind his head. “Don’t worry, though. We’ll get there, eh?”

Dom nodded absently, his eyes riveted on the gentle motion of clouds over the surface of the planet. “…As long as it takes.”

Astele kicked her feet in the air beside him. “Still. They better hurry up. You got things to do and they’re holding you up. Anyone who tries to stop you can talk to my lightsaber.”

_<Hush,_ apprentice.> Erion scolded from their seat behind her. <This requires patience. We cannot intimidate them into cooperation, not this time.>

Adrestin flashed Astele a smile but made a motion for silence as well. “Sith vessel _Archon Red _to Elomin ground control: we want nothing from you. Our purpose here is of personal importance only. With permission I would like to transmit documentation involving the nature of our visit, and will await your determination.”

The long pause from ground control felt palpable, and four small fighters of an unknown design appeared on Adrestin’s scopes – too distant to be a direct threat, but close enough to demonstrate the Elomin’s strong interest in remaining isolated from the rest of the galaxy. But the comm crackled to life again, the voice sounding a little bewildered. “Transmit your documentation, _Archon Red.” _

Dom jumped forward at the words, and inserted a data cylinder into the comm’s module. “Transmitting.”

“Receiving now. Remain on your current course.”

Adrestin put the comm on mute again, tilting his head to Dom. “It includes both your information and your statement of intent, yes?”

“Mm. I might have… overshared, but I didn’t want to cause any unexpected surprises.”

“Perhaps that is wise. Elomin culture is notoriously fixated on copious amounts of information and calculations.”

Dom nodded, but his focus was entirely on the browns and tans and wisps of white clouds on the planet slowly rotating below.

\---

“_Stars,_ I thought they’d _never_ let us land. Who takes _two days _to process a little information?”

“The Elomin, apparently.” Siv patted her on her head and chuckled. “Don’t sweat it, eh? Different cultures, and all that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She leaned in closer to Dom, though her whisper was nearly as loud as her regular speaking voice. “Do you think they’ll try to keep you here?”

“I don’t know, ‘Stel. I doubt it though.”

They made their way to the boarding ramp, and as Adrestin lowered it he glanced down at Dom. “Are you ready for whatever might happen out there?”

“Heh.” His eyes crinkled up in a smile. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The ramp clicked into position, and all five passengers made their way out of the ship. They stepped blinking into a dry, chilly wind, and each one of them had to cinch their coats or wrap their scarves more tightly around them as they cleared the ramp.

Ahead of them was a small gathering of Elomin, and Dom had to check his breathing before making his way forward to greet them. The thought occurred to him that it was probably the most courageous step he had ever taken in his life.

A short, thin Elomin approached Dom first, with a single sight augmentation lens over his right eye. He dipped his head in greeting, then stood with his hands clasped behind his back. “Reddomthus T’nak Endrulnugh, I presume?”

“I am.” Dom returned the bow, hoping he didn’t look as awkward and out of place as he felt. “Thank you for taking the time to see me, and for allowing our ship to land. I –”

But before he could finish his sentence, another Elomin shoved the first unceremoniously to the side. She was tall and portly, with cheek tusks long enough they curled behind her ears. “There you are!” She planted her hands on her hips and scowled down at Dom. “Twenty-three _years._ Twenty-three years we’ve been waiting, and now… and now…” Tears welled up in her eyes, and with a gasp of a sob she engulfed a stunned Dom in a tight embrace. “And look at you _now. _Our little Redd, all grown up…”

Dom couldn’t stop the tears as the sudden realization hit him full force, and he reached his arms around her. “M-mother?”

She nodded, wide smile showing her sharp teeth. “Treyindal T’nak Endrulnugh. I doubt you remember.”

Beside her another Elomin woman had approached, smiling behind tears and swollen red eyes. “When they contacted us, saying you were here, we didn’t believe it at first. But then they sent the documents, and…” She raised a slender, knobby hand to her face, covering her mouth. “We couldn’t wait. We had to see you land. We…”

The other woman still holding onto Dom snorted. “Hush, Amalthayani, and hug your son.”

She needed no other invitation, and the three of them stood for long moments just holding onto each other.

The remaining Elomin in the group had stepped back to give the three their space, each of them alternating between glances at the happy trio and suspicious stares at the four strangers still hovering near the boarding ramp of their ship. Adrestin had plopped Astele onto his shoulders to prevent her from rushing Dom’s newfound family members in excitement, while Eri stood, arms crossed, beside an uncomfortable Sivin. As the long minutes went by and the Elomin alternated regularly between group hugs and talking quietly together, Siv’s discomfort only grew. He leaned over to whisper in Adrestin’s ear. “The… The Jedi were the ones who took Dom away from his family, right?”

Adrestin nodded. “Along with nine hundred and eighty-eight others, according to the records we recovered.”

Sivin flinched. “I… should probably go back inside the ship. I doubt I’d be welcome here.”

Beside them, Eri scoffed. <It was not _you_ who kidnapped their children, Ikalruq.>

“Yeah, but…”

“What do you suppose he’s telling them?” Astele leaned down perilously far from Adrestin’s shoulder. “They’ve been talking a while, and he keeps looking over here.”

Eri shrugged. <Domthus forwarded much data on that cylinder before landing. I assume he is recapitulating that information.>

Dom suddenly turned and waved at all four of them, gesturing for them to come closer. Sivin winced again and sighed. “Okay. Plan B. Keep my damn mouth shut and hope nothing weird comes up.”

Eri rolled their eyes as the four of them made their way forward. <We all know you have no idea how to keep your mouth shut.>

But Dom was smiling, through a stream of half-dried happy tears. He beamed up at Adrestin and Astele, then reached out and took both Eri and Sivin by a hand. He pulled them all together and turned to his newfound parents. “These are the friends I’ve been talking about. They’ve helped and supported me ever since I left the Jedi, and even before.”

Both Elomin women dipped their heads in bowed greeting and beamed radiant smiles at each one of them. “Well then, welcome to the family,” Treyindal chuckled, teeth flashing. “You’ve mentioned ‘em all already, but who’s who now?”

Dom grinned and patted Adrestin’s arm. “This is Darth Belus, or Adrestin Tsir. He’s the one who saved me after the botched BrightWatch mission, and he’s been a rock and a shield during everything I’ve been through since I left the Jedi. And this is Astele – she’s the one who found me in the first place. She was my first friend, and remains my best friend.” He tapped Eri’s hand and beamed. “Darth Erion has been an unshakable friend once we got to know each other, and they’ve taught me a lot in a short amount of time.” He pulled on Siv’s hand. “And this is Sivin Ikalruq. I didn’t know him for long while I was with the Jedi, but he’s the best one I’ve met. If the galaxy had more Jedi like him, it’d be a far better place.”

Sivin blinked blankly at Dom’s words before his skin mottled in embarrassment, and he scratched the back of his head. “…Thanks, Dom.”

Dom simply grinned behind his rebreather. “And these – these are my parents.” His voice caught a little on the words, and he had to blink away fresh tears.

“I’m Treyindal, and this is Amalthayani, but please, call us Dal and Malthy.” She flashed each of them another toothy grin. “So, who’s up for some hearty Elom cooking? Don’t think y’all are getting away without sitting a spell.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> .... That's it, that's all there is. I already have so many little side fics for Opening Dialogue, I couldn't make this one any longer without it turning into another monster.


End file.
